Aqua
is a female protagonist of the ''KonoSuba'' series. She was a goddess of healing who guided humans in the afterlife. In the KonoSuba world she is worshipped by the Axis Cult Appearance Aqua is a tall and very beautiful girl. Kazuma describes her beauty as "beyond the idols shown on television" with "glamour surpassing humans". Aqua has blue hair and eyes. She usually wears her long straight hair in a high ponytail, tied with a spherical hair-clip. Her normal clothing consists of a vest, detached sleeves, thigh-high boots, a miniskirt & a transparent underskirt. Personality Aqua is an air-headed & high-spirited girl who can be very mischievous. Consequently, she often acts inappropriately casually in tense situations. However, she can also be mature and serious at times, showing ferocity when her pride is challenged. Aqua tends to demand praise while not identifying her faults or carefully considering her actions at times. She has shown a lack of self-awareness when it comes to her actions and considers herself infallible. While capable of hard work she prefers to laze around. Her personality is more alike to Kazuma's than she admits. She also loves wine. Background Aqua is worshipped by the Axis cult in the Fantasy World. Though she has been sending humans into the Fantasy World for hundreds of years, her age is younger because time flows slower in the afterlife office where she works (Or so she claims). Plot Volume 1 Kazuma meets Aqua after he dies in Japan and is taken to the after-life. Aqua tells Kazuma about how he died and laughs at him for the reason about his death. She then introduces herself as a Goddess who guides humans after they die. She tells Kazuma that she will teleport him to either Heaven or the the Fantasy World; but Aqua says that Heaven isn't as Heavenly and beautiful as everyone thinks, so she recommends Kazuma to go the Fantasy World, and he agrees. She tells that he only have one thing to take with him to the other world. Aqua gives him many options, but due Kazuma's irritation on Aqua since she teased and laughed at him like he was someone lower that her, he chooses Aqua to go with him to the other world. Another Goddess then appears and says that she will take Aqua's place, much to Aqua shock and dismay. Aqua then starts to panic and tells the other Goddess that a human can't take a Goddess to the another world. However, the other Goddess doesn't listen to her and tells Kazuma that she will grant his wish, and he laughs evilly. They are then teleported to the other world. At first, Aqua seems to quite sad and angry at Kazuma that her Goddess role is over until they defeat the Demon King, but she slowly starts to enjoy her life in the new world. The duo then meets Darkness and Megumin and forms an party, and she later becomes an Arch Priest. Volume 2 Aqua resurrects Kazuma for the first time after he is beheaded by Jack Frost. Skills As an Arch-Priest, Aqua supports her party members with spells such as Resurrection, Healing, Luck Boost & Sacred Turn Undead. Aqua's Sacred Turn Undead is more potent than normal and can even harm Dullahan (who wore Holy-resistant armor forged by the Demon King). As a former goddess, Aqua begun with near-maxed stats & a huge stock of skill points, allowing her to immediately learn all the Arch-Priest skills. Her stats translate to a massive mana pool & extreme defense. Aqua spent the remainder of her skill points on Party Tricks. Even though Wiz confirms her Party Tricks are non-magical, Aqua can perform ridiculous feats like releasing 100 doves out of a hat. * Aqua spent 5 skill points on "Kachou Fuugetsu" (華鳥風月; a Japanese idiom for "Beauties of Nature"). On use, the user sprays water from fans they are holding into a cup on their head, where a sprout instantly blooms. Sadly, Aqua has 0 fighting ability and low intelligence, with neither stat improving as she leveled up. Her divine aura also attracts dangerous undead monsters who would normally ignore rookie areas like Axel town. Relationships Kazuma Satou Despite being the first woman Kazuma meets in the fantasy world, their relationship has remained platonic so far. Megumin She gets along well with Megumin as a fellow party members. When Kazuma stopped accompanying Megumin to cast explosion at Dullahan's Castle, Aqua sneakily went with her instead. Darkness She also get along with Darkness. She isn't bothered by Darkness' masochism tendencies at all. Wiz & Vanir As a Goddess, she tends to make life difficult for both of them, going to their store and purifying items, acting like a mafia boss and standing outside their shop telling others that the shop is run by evil people and not to buy from them. She also rubs holy water on the handle of the shop, and Wiz gets her hands scalded. In Vol. 4, she and Wiz get on better terms, with Wiz spending much time comforting Aqua (and almost getting purified in the process). Eris She is Eris's Sempai. Trivia * Her cult has less members than the Eris sect. Oddly, Aqua still receives more divine power than Eris because her followers are more zealous & fanatical * She often accidentally purifies liquids she touches into lukewarm holy water * She wears blue/white striped panties. * Because Steal strips the target of their most treasured items first, it is implied Aqua doesn't care about her clothing at all. After multiple Steals in succession, Kazuma finds he has taken everything except for her clothing. Images Aqua LN Mal.jpg 021831kzog1666xaobbbtl.jpg 6ItDIsj.png 1454179895340.jpg Navigation Category:Main Characters Category:Characters